New Sun
by AnimeRocker 469
Summary: During the chunin exams Sasuke discover the truth about his life wasn't nothing more than a lie. With the help of two individuals, sasuke breaks from chains of hatred and uncovers the truth of his own past. But with the forces of hell slowly closing in on him and people seek him for their goals, can sasuke's light shine through and save the world? Major Character bashing inside.


**What's up everybody? It's ya boy, AnimeRocker 469 coming at you with a brand NEW fic.**

**Now it's an experimental fic meaning that if I get enough reviews, I'll continue it and if I don't...I'll still continue it.**

**Now it has a Percy Jackson theme to it, but instead of Greek mythology, we're dealing with Shinto mythology. And also it an crossover with High School DxD and some Devil May Cry and Avatar: the last air bender elements to it.**

**Now obviously it an OOC and God like Sasuke centric and NO its not a YOAI, FOR I HATE YOAIS! **

**Also its a bashing fic of Menma, Kushina, Hinata, Kakashi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Elder, Civilian Council and lastly Susanoo bashing.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ahem* now that we got that settle let's us begin.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

** Chapter 1: Discovering and Awakening of the new Sun**

****Konoha – Forest of Death – Sasuke's P.O.V****

Team 7 which consists of Menma Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha was resting in a clearing, trying to regain their bearings. Since they've already have both of the scrolls, they just needed to head straight for the tower to advanced to the next stage of the Chuunin Exams.

"Dobe! What the hell is wrong with you!? You're slowing us down!" Menma shouted.

Menma Namikaze was village's golden boy all because he holds the yin chakra of the **Kyuubi no Yoko. **He arrogantly brags about being the child of **Kami (god of life) **and says and I quote "if it wasn't for me, **Konohagakure ( Hidden Leaf Village) **would have been destroyed so bow down to me or stay the hell out of my way!"

Damn the fact that **Yondaime Hokage **split the **Kyuubi** into three parts. The soul into Naruto and the yang chakra into Kasumi.

The villagers' praises don't really help things in the matter. They give him discounts in every store in the **Leaf's Marketplace, **the librarians let him access B to A rank techniques in the jutsu section of the Library and 85-95% of Konohagakure's female population are more than willingly to spread their legs toward him so their families can have a direct blood relations to the **Namikaze clan.**

"Me!? You're the one who decided to circle the entire forest for stronger opponents instead of headed straight for tower even after we've obtain both scrolls, you and your fangirl just out voted me ….. all because you wanted to show other Villages the might of the Namikaze clan!" Sasuke said/pointed out.

Then Hinata Hyuuga, Menma's #1 fangirl spoken up for his behalf "Sasuke-baka! Don't you dare talk to Menma-kun like that! He's more of a shinobi than you ever be!" Hinata said/screech.

If your ever looking for a girl that gives a kuniochi a bad name, then look no further because Hinata Hyuuga is the girl for you. Too bad that her hearts' already in Menma hands. **A/N:(So she thinks.) **All she does is rely on her families jutsuand influence just to get by.

Not to mention, that she's a total homicidal bitch everyone that she think that tries to steals her Menma away.

Sasuke used to have a crush on her but he'd decided to drop it due to the fact that its was painful and plus the fact, the she out right mean to others simply because she thinks everyone excluding Menma, is beneath her.

"Wow, that is so smart. Yelling in a forest that are not only filled with enemy shinobi but also predators that make clan compounds look like a small gather of huts is oh so very wise." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Hinata gritted her teeth and was about to retort until a large gust of wind came at all three of them.

Menma and Hinata were fortunate and was able to stand their ground after being push back some distance. Sasuke, however, was sent flying deeper into the forest.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Sasuke screams were heard until he'd flew off into the distance.

****Sasuke's P.O.V****

"Oooohhhhhh man...what the hell hit me?" Sasuke groaned as he slowly got to his feet and looked around his surroundings.

_'Okay, that wasn't random burst of wind. That was C to B-rank jutsu, cast with the intention of separate us. That only means that whoever cast that jutsu , is after one us...and if that's the case, I'd better find my 'teammates'. _

As Sasuke prepared to leave the area, he notice a giant shadow was cast over him. He'd slowly look up and seen a giant snake staring hungry at him.

"I'm going to guess that you're hungry?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

The snake's reply**"I know that sssssscent from anywhere. Your that ssssssssun whore's ssssssson!"**

Sasuke eyes went wide in confusion but before he could ask, the snake lunge at him fangs bared.

Sasuke dodge the snake's head by jumping to side, making it crash head first into a tree.

Then Sasuke began to make hand signs **"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" **and launch a giant ball of fire at the snake as it lunge for the young Uchiha again with it's jaws wide open only for it to devour the fireball and to have it's insides and head set ablaze.

The creature flail around in pain for a minutes before stopping all together.

"Hah! Serves you right, ya fucking legless lizard!" Sasuke said in a smug tone.

_**'So she had a child after all...heh,...now to alert the others...' **_the creature thought as the life fade from he's eyes.

****Unknown P.O.V****

Unknown to our young Uchiha, he was being watched by an important individual. This person watched Sasuke as he took on the team from **Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village) **and he was impressed with Sasuke taking on that snake summon. The man in question stand at 6'0 foot tall, black hair with red streaks and in shape of a duck, light skin tone and black charcoal eyes.

_'You've grown up, Taiyou. Your mother would be so proud of you. If only you knew that she's watches over you ...'_ as the man thought this, he look up toward the sky and vanished.

****Sasuke P.O.V****

"That wasn't an ordinary snake...that was a summoning and then there was that Futon Jutsu." Sasuke said to himself "and if that's the case then somebody wanted our entire team separated."

Sasuke the look at the lifeless Snake on the ground that releasing some strange red mist. Sasuke took precautions and back away just incase it's poison.

When the mist dissipated, Sasuke analyze the situation.

_'There's only two people I know that uses snakes as a summon. Anko Mitarashi and...Orochimaru!' _he'd though in horror and was about to leave the area until he heard a very loud howl.

"**HOOOOOOWWHOO!"**

The sound startled Sasuke as did a full 180 to find where the sound came from only to find nothing there.

"Whoa..glad nothings there..." Sasuke said in relief "But that howl sounded close...almost as if it was..

***Growl***

That cut Sasuke off from speaking. The reason why is because of pair of yellow eyes staring right at him.

Arming himself with a kunai knife, Sasuke ready himself for battle "Alright! Why don't you come on out and face me!?"

Right then and there, a very large wolf leapt out from the trees and landed right in front of him.

Now Sasuke knew that this was no ordinary wolf because of three things. The wolf was red and white, and his body was radiating energy.

_'Something off here. This is no ordinary wolf ...the energy radiating from him is so...familiar..as if I felt it before.' _Sasuke thought cautiously.

"**It time for you to awaken and embrace what and who you truly are, Taiyou."**

Sasuke eyes widen in confusion "I think you've got the wrong person? My name is Sasuke Uchiha and what do you mean by what I'm truly am?"

The wolf just gazed at Sasuke for a few moments before giving a reply **"Your powers were sealed by him. Understandable...given that**_** they **_**would have been after you.**

"They...? What are they? And why would they be after me?" Sasuke asked as he was confused.

Before the wolf could reply the forest area began to change. The wolf looked around in fear not for himself but for Taiyou.

"**Damn...they've found you. That snake you'd killed must release a warning mist!" **

"Wait! What are you...?" Sasuke began but was cut off.

"**No time!" the wolf only reply before lunge and bit Sasuke's left arm and went into Sasuke's body.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke's scream of pain as he fell to his knees. His whole left arm felt as if it was burning.

Sasuke vision was starting to darken as consciousness began slip away

_'It can't...end...this...way..' _Sasuke last thought before his face hit the dirt.

_**'Shit! I didn't think it would hurt this badly...well I guess that to be expected given the fact that he had true power sealed by Ennotaka. And plus, it going to be awhile before the seal can be completely be undone.**_' **Shiranui thought while inside Sasuke mindscape.**

****Sasuke mindscape – dream****

When Sasuke awaken he found himself in a field full flowers. _'Where am I? While this place is beautiful I just don't have time to take in the sites. I have to go to my teammates, that asshole and his lapdog don't even know the danger their in.'_

With that in mind, Sasuke immediately dash to the forest, only to have a voice stop him "Ho! Ho! Where you off to in a hurry, Koinu! (Puppy)" a voice called out.

Sasuke came to a complete halt and began to look around the clearing "Who could've said...?

"Yo down here, Koinu!"

Sasuke looked down and saw a very small...boy with a pair of antennae.

…

…

…

…

"Ummm, who are you and what are you? Some kind of bug?" Sasuke ask with uncertainty.

Apparently, the little boy didn't like being called as he unsheath paint bush like sword in his hands.

"I AM NOT A BUG, DAMMIT! MY NAME IS ISSUN, THE WORLD'S GREATEST WANDERING ARTIST!" Issun shouted out.

"Okay! Just came down already. Sorry, if I offended you." Sasuke said while holding his hands out in a defensive matter.

Issun just huffed "It's fine. Damn just like your...

"**Enough Issun! He not ready to know yet." **

Sasuke turn his look to his right and saw the wolf that bit his arm "Hey! Your that damn mutt that tried to make my left arm your chew toy!

Issun chuckle while the white wolf growl angrily.

"Who are you anyway? Why did you bite me? And what did you mean by _what I'm truly am_?" Sasuke asked.

"**In order my name is Shiranui or at least I was until I died. What you see before you is my soul secondly the reason I had bitten you is to awaken your Sacred gear and lastly, your not human, Taiyou." Shiranui listed off.**

"Not human!? What do you mean not human!? And what's a **Sacred gear**!? And my name is Sasuke, not Taiyou."

Shiranui was about to reply until Issun interrupting "Shiranui! They're coming!

"**Shit! Listen to me, Taiyou! I explain everything later. Right now your in danger so I'll be helping you awaken your power.**

Then suddenly Shiranui started to glow brighter, covering the field in light.

****Real world – forest of death****

Sasuke fluttered his eyes a bit before they snap wide open.

_'Oh man. Was that a dream?'_

"**No it wasn't. Now get ready for battle." Shiranui said from Sasuke mind.**

****Limbo Forest of Death****

Before Sasuke could ask, the forest begun to change into something twisted. The trees began to lose their leaves and die. The ground began to split open and showing nothing more than the abyss and lastly, the river dried up.

"What is this place?" Sasuke as while in shock as he only seen places like this in his nightmares.

As soon as Sasuke heard that, demons started appearing all around him. **(A/N: Scarecrow (Arm) and (Leg) Dmc4)**

"What the hell are these things!?" Sasuke shouted as he got into a fighting stance with a kunai in his hand.

"**Heh! Heh! Finally found ya, sun spawn! Now we get ta kill ya." one of the Scarecrows said with glee.**

_'Sun spawn!? What does it mean by tha-' _Sasuke thought process was cut short as he screw flip over a scarecrow that charge at him and threw his kunai right at his head.

Death was instant for the demon disintegrated, leaving nothing more than a pile of dead beetles on the ground.

When Sasuke landed, he took out another kunai knife and streamed fire chakra through it, giving the bladed object a longer range of attack and the ability to burn his enemies.

When the demon seen there comrades death, they all charge at Sasuke with the intent on killing him.

**KILL THE SUN SPAWN!**

When one of the Scarecrow (arms) came into ranged, Sasuke did a horizontal slash thus, bisected it at the waist. Then he'd skillfully sidestep a vertical slash from behind and did a spin attack thus taking out two demons for the price of one.

When Sasuke stop spinning, he notice that all of the demons charged him from direction intent on bringing his life to an end.

"**DIE, SON OF THE SUN WHORE!" **

For some reason, that made Sasuke very angry. So after flipping through hand signs, he then jumping very high in the air then shouted **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!**

A enormous ball of fire was the last thing the demons saw before they perished. The resulting explosion burn down a few already dead trees, melted a few nearby boulders and created a scorched carter.

Sasuke just started at the aftermath of his jutsu with wide eyes "How did I...? I don't even remember putting that much chakra...?

"That because your powers are awakening, Koinu." Issun said while hopping on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke turned his head with his eyes wide in shock "Is-issun...is that you!? You were a lot bigger before in my mindscape."

"Of course it is! I just use a what you humans called the **Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Technique) **to make myself bigger." Issun explained.

"Oh that make sense. Anyway what do you mean that my powers are awakening?"

"Taiyou did you ever get the feeling that you aren't human? Or at least not fully...?" Issun ask seriously.

"Well I'm a ninja and sure I can use chakra to do the impossible such as walk on water and exhaling fire and even create illusion but human blood does flow in my veins the last time I had a physical. But sometimes I get the feeling." Sasuke's answer to the strange question as he'd began moving hoping to find a way out of this strange place.

"No. What I meant was have you notice any strange phenomenon through out your life? Or anything unnatural ever happened?" Issun questioned.

"Well there is this dream I keep every night. In my dream, I be in the middle of a beautiful clearing the same clearing the Shiranui is now occupying. While walking through clearing I be hearing a women humming and when I follow the humming to the source, I see a very beautiful women sitting under tree meditating and almost as if she sense my presence, she turns and face me with nothing more than motherly love in her eyes when she smiles, night turns into day and the clearing becomes rich with life." Sasuke explained.

_'Yep there's no doubt about it..._/_**'Yep there's no doubt about it...' **_both Shiranui and Issun thought.

Meanwhile Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts _'Now that I think about, when my mother (Mikoto Uchiha) gives him those same look they always looked strain almost if she was...was forcing them and the look in her eyes was that of, not love but of...hatred.' _Sasuke thought fearfully.

So hoping to change the subject to something positive "Umm, just where are we anyway Issun? This place look like the an apocalyptic version of the forest of death."

"This place is called **Limbo, **Taiyou. Its a dimension that parallel to our world and its literally a seat of power for the demons." Issun answered

Sasuke jump platform to platform "So those things were demons?" he asked.

"Yes, they are known as scarecrows. But they are only the foot soldiers or servants, if must you know."

As Sasuke hopped to the last and largest platform around, he asked "So if those scarecrows are the soldiers then whose the commander?"

"All I can say right now is that whoever or whatever the demon that's got you here is powerful, but worry about that later for right now we've got company!" Issun exclaimed as 10 more demons appeared.

Sasuke immediately drew kunai tried to stream fire chakra through it but the kunai melted from the flames.

"What the...? Whoa!?" Sasuke reacted just in time to dodge a strike from a scarecrow and threw a punch with his free hand. Whether on instinct or chance,white hot flames burst forth from his hand and incinerated the demon.

Sasuke didn't even have time to ponder as five more demons attack, hellbent on avenging their comrade. He'd dodge each and every last one of there attacks.

"You've finally access your **Firebending** abilities, Taiyou!" Issun exclaimed.

Sasuke just dodge an horizontal strike then counter with a round house kick that unleashed a wave of intense white flames that wipe out the four of five attacking demons.

"What do you mean by "Firebending"? And why did my kunai melted when I tried to stream my chakra through it?" Sasuke asked.

"In order. One, Firebending is the Pyrokinetic ability to control fire. And for your second question, it because that it couldn't handle your flames." Issun explained.

"My flames? *gasps*" Sasuke hopped back to avoid a strike from one of the scarecrows "So, can I use this Firebending skill like I use Fire style ninjutsu?"

Yes, you can. Only there might be few beneficial changes." Issun explain then he gains an idea "Use the **Fireball Jutsu **without the hand signs nor saying the name of the picture the technique in your mind.

Sasuke did just that and blew a very large fireball that wipe out the remaining demons. The demons scream in pain as they disintegrate

"**AAAHHH!"**

**BOOOOMMMM!**

The forceful impact of fireball's explosion pushed Sasuke back a little but he maintain his ground.

"...Did I do that?" Sasuke asked in shock and awe.

"Yep, ya did, Koinu!" Issun said excitingly while thoughtfully added in mind _'If he's this strong now, then I wondered what would happened once the seal is fully release...'_

"**We better keep moving if you want to save your... teammates, Taiyou." Shiranui said seriously from within Sasuke's mind.**

That snap Sasuke out of his stupor "Right my..."_teammates"_." Sasuke said in a cold tone that didn't go unnoticed by Issun.

"It sound like you don't care about your teammates, Koinu." Issun pointed out.

"No. It's actually reverse, Issun. They don't care about me." Sasuke said in sad tone.

Sasuke then began explaining how he's teammates treated him, how his sensei play favorites with Menma and even how the villager see and fear Sasuke as the second coming of Madara Uchiha and treated him badly because it.

Shiranui and Issun was angry no, furious at what they heard. They could only image how...**She **would take the news once it reach her ears.

It just made their mission all the more clear to get Taiyou out of this village.

"**Taiyou, if that the case, do you ever consider leaving this village?" Shiranui paused before continuing "I mean why would stay loyal to a place that treats you badly?"**

"Well, I want to show them all that just because I'm Uchiha doesn't mean that I'll betray the village. I want them to see that not all Uchiha are traitors but are proud loyal clan of Konohagakure, and I want to protect not only those who can't defend themselves but also my precious people! And lastly, bring my brother to justice and be the first Uchiha to become Hokage. " Sasuke explained proudly.

"**Taiyou those are good goals to have. I just hope you don't lose sight of who you are and what's important if your dreams shatter." Shiranui said in a serious tone.**

"Yeah I know that. While the becoming the Hokage is a personal goal of mine, it's not the only reason I train. I train myself to the point exhaustion so I can become strong protector of those that are precious to me but to make my brother pay for killing my fellow kinsmen!" Sasuke said with determination.

_**'If you only knew what your so called kinsmen thought of you, Taiyou...' **_**Shiranui sadly and angrily thought to himself.**

"So Shiranui, you do know a way out of this place, right?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

***sigh*... "The only way out of here is to find the demon that drag you here." Shiranui answer truthfully.**

"So where do I find the demon that's keeping me here!? As much as I don't like my teammates, I not up for abandoning them." Sasuke asked as he'd looked around the platform he was standing on, until he'd notice something in the distance.

"Hey is that an arena?" Sasuke pointed upwards.

"Whoa! That's a big Colosseum! Offhand, something tell me the answer is up there." Issun pointed out.

"**I do sense a large number of demons gathering there and I sense a very strong yokai signature there." Shiranui added his two cents in the conversation.**

"So Taiyou, how are you going to get up there?" Issun asked curiously.

Sasuke didn't say nothing at first, instead he was focusing his chakra toward his feet. Slowly but surely Sasuke was levitating off the ground with the flames being use as jet propulsion.

_'Okay...easy ….easy...NOW!'_ Sasuke signal himself as he forced a large amount of what he'd thought was, his chakra to his feet and blast off the platform into the skies of limbo.

"Awesome manipulating the flames like this Taiyou!" Issun exclaim excitingly clingy to Taiyou's shirt.

"**Never would've imagine you master Pyrokinetic Flight this early, Taiyou." Shiranui said clearly impressed with what he was seeing.**

"Well it was easy given the fact I've been study the fire element ever since I was a child and I always been interested in developing the use of my fire element. And whats with you guys calling me Taiyou? As I told Shiranui, my name is Sasuke." Sasuke said while getting a little annoyed by being called Taiyou so many times already.

"***sighs* Because that's your true name. In fact mother picked that name for you and the very day you were born, you were so happy to be called by that name you smiled and laugh." Shiranui replied.**

"Okay, say that you are telling me the truth, why would my mother, Mikoto Uchiha, wouldn't tell me this? Or better yet " Sasuke said challenged.

"THAT BECAUSE SHE ISN'T YOUR REAL MOTHER!" Issun practically screamed in Sasuke's ear.

This nearly cause Sasuke to crash into the walls outside of the Colosseum but thankfully he was able crashing into it by doing a sharp climb upward and going over it.

Unfortunately, a **Harpy(Dmc 2013) **attacked him as he was coming over the wall ***SCREECH!* Now you die sun spawn!" the Harpy said as she or it kick Sasuke into the arena.**

Sasuke was barely able to the harpy attack as it knock him down into the center of the Colosseum and made crash into the arena floor.

"AUGH!" Sasuke screamed in pain from landing on his arm thus cause it to break.

"TAIYOU! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Issun screamed out in concern for Sasuke.

"**Issun! I just got through telling you that he NOT ready to know yet!" Shiranui trying to get Issun to stay quiet while healing Sasuke's arm.**

"Um guys..." Sasuke trying to get their attention but was ignored.

"When will he be ready, huh!? The demons are already attacking with the intent to him because your unsealing his sacred gear and the power that sealed within him, not to mention that his **Uncle..." **Issun said that word pure venom in his voice before he'd continue "...has been sending his own forces to capture if not kill him and lastly more of his mother's enemies are going to be coming for him now if not, later!"

"**It not like im trying to denied his heritage Issun! I trying just make sure that he's..." **

"IF YOU TWO WOULD QUIT ARGUING FOR A SECOND, YOU"LL SEE THAT WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Sasuke shouted at both of them made them both stop their bickering and that they were indeed surrounded by two hundred demons.

"**Heh heh, heh! Now lets see you try to handle us now, sun spawn!" the Harpy that knock Sasuke down.**

Sasuke got in his clan's fighting stance the **Interceptor Fist **"If you ugly bastards want me.." then he'd activated his fully matured **Sharingan **"...THEN COME AND GET ME!"

Having taken that as a signal to charge, the demons rush towards him, once again with the intent on ending Sasuke's life.

"**NO! HE'S MINE TO KILL!" A loud voice boom from above then sudden there something land huge crash landed between Sasuke and the charging demons.**

When the dust finally settled, Sasuke was facing a massive Leonid centaur demon that has the lower body of a large cat, the upper body of a human, and the face of a cat topped with vicious horns, and he can easily tower above the single-story houses in the battlefield. His body is black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading off his tail. Also he's carrying a massive flaming sword that has a similar appearance as a Zweihander.

"Issun, Shiranui,...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?" Sasuke demanded.

Before they could reply the massive Demon beat them to the punch, **"I tell my name since it'll be the last time you hear it...I am the conqueror of the brutal circle known as the Fire Hell, I'm was to be next in line to be the ruler of hell...I...AM BERIAL!" the now identified, Berial exclaimed as he'd released a shockwave of flames causing Sasuke to get pushed backed and the other to get incinerated.**

"**And now, I can...KILL THE SON OF AMATERASU, THE SUN GODDESS!" Berial proudly proclaimed. **

"...Wha...?" Sasuke said completely in shocked as his mind was trying to process exactly what he just heard.

After a few moments, Sasuke weakly spoken "You...you're lying... Tha-that's a lie...Issun and Shiranui...please tell me...that this thing is...lying..."

Issun was quiet for a few moments before clarifying "It's true... the very reason why those demons called you sun spawn is because you are indeed, the son of the sun goddess, **Amaterasu Omikami."**

"**Now it isn't the time to get sidetracked, we will explain everything later, right now we've got a demon to fight and a hell to escape from." Shiranui said snapping Taiyou out of his stupor.**

Before Sasuke could even respond to that, Berial charged intending on ending Sasuke's life.

"**DIIIIEEEEEE!" Berial exclaimed as he brought his sword down, not noticing that Sasuke arms and legs are glowing brightly.**

***CLANG***

Sasuke stop Berial's blade with what appeared to be his right bare arm. But if you had to take a closer look, one would see that it was a flash gauntlet.

"Shiranui, Issun...both to you are going to tell me everything once we're done with this thing." Sasuke said with an steel tone that left no room for arguments while effortlessly pushing back Berial's sword.

"**Understood/**Understood." both replied.

With that being said, Sasuke seemingly vanish and reappeared with his fist in Berial's stomach.

***BAM!***

"**GUAGH!" the sound that Berial made when the air was knocked out of him and was thrown back a few meters before hitting the ground hard.**

Both Sasuke's arms were covered in flash gauntlets while his legs were in greaves.

"Amazing..." Issun said trailing off in awe.

"**So this is the Sacred Gear your mother wanted to sealed me into...the Brightwolf." Shiranui proclaimed.**

**(Beowulf Devil Arm DMC3 only white with a red-orange flash on the outlines and the gauntlet has claw like gloves)**

"So I'm guessing that this is my Sacred Gear you were busy unlocking, Shiranui." it was more of a statement than a question.

"**Yep and who would've though that she seal the Brightwolf within you." Shiranui's replied fascinated that Sasuke has Brightwolf as his Sacred Gear. **

Sasuke was about to ask another question but was interrupted by a volley of Fireballs coming at him.

"Oh, crap! I wish these things had some sort of protection!" Sasuke said as he raises his gauntlet cover arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

**[BRIGHT PROTECT]!**

Suddenly, a gold-yellow force field appear and protected Sasuke from the fireball barrage. The fireball exploded on contact with the barrier.

"Whoa..." Sasuke said in awe.

"**No...this can't be...that sacred gear is supposed to be lost. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENED!" Berial exclaimed in denial.**

**Berial then pick up his sword that was engulf in flames and charge at Sasuke "I WON'T LOSE TO A WHORE CHILD LIKE YOU!**

"Time for a little offensive..." Sasuke said as Berial once again closed the and brought his sword down.

**[BRIGHT SPEED]!**

"**DIE!" Berial shouted as he swung his sword down.**

***BOOM!***

The fiery impact cause another dust cloud to form and when the dust finally cleared, what was Sasuke's position was nothing more than scorched land.

"**Ha...hahahaha. What you know. I've obliterated him." Berial said proclaiming victory to soon.**

"Not quite... Brightwolf, strength!"

**[BRIGHT STRENGTH]!**

**Berial turn his head only to have a gauntlet covered fist smashed directly into face and thrown back, this time crashing into the arena walls. **

***CRASH!***

"Damn these things are powerful...I can energy energizing my body." Sasuke said as he look at the Sacred Gear his wearing.

"**I won't...lose"**

That diverted Sasuke attention from his sacred gear to Berial, who was struggling to detached himself from the wall he was sent into. *sigh* "Don't ever quit?" Sasuke said tiredly.

"**I'll never stop...until I eliminate every demigod in existence!" Berial madly proclaimed.**

Sasuke eyes widen in shock as he asked"There's more...like me?"

"**Yeah! There more 'accidents' like you in this world! All because of stupid WHORES LIKE YOUR MOTHER! " Berial exclaimed with venom while freeing himself from the wall. **

**Shiranui growled furiously at comment Amaterasu was the most kindhearted deity among the Shinto gods. When she had to leave Taiyou, she wouldn't stop crying for days. When heard what had happened to her husband she immediately tried to find them both by tracing her son's immense power but when she couldn't there was no trance of it, she assume that they both died.**

**Shiranui and Issun tried their best to comfort her but enough can erased the pain of a mother losing her newborn son.**

**When thirteen years had passed, Shiranui began to sense her son locked power and when he told Amaterasu, the deity was pissed and nearly would have incinerated Shiranui for telling her a cruel joke if Shiranui hadn't told her quickly to look for energy that's similar to hers.**

**When she did that, the furious look she had on face once before turn into one of pure happiness and joy.**

**She immediately tried to set out to look for Taiyou herself, but Shiranui regretfully remind the happy goddess of the sun the other gods had forbidden her to do so.**

**Given the fact that it would violate the treaty and plus Shiranui and Issun had suspicions that Susanoo had been involved with her son disappearance in the first place.**

**But that for another time. **

**Back to the present, Shiranui wanted Berial dead for comment "Taiyou, finish this bastard off!"**

"Gladly!" Sasuke said as his gauntlets were glowing and growing with power .

**Berial who had sense the boys power, lost his mind at this point. The child was stronger than him, the conqueror of the fire hell! **

**It was unacceptable.**

"**I WONT ACCEPT THIS!" Berial exclaimed in madness.**

"You don't have to accept it..." Sasuke said as he jumped towards Berial with his fist covered in bright yellow light.

"**Wha...!?" Berial said in horror seeing that his doom is coming from above.**

**[BRIGHT LASER]!**

"Just know it over! DIE!" Sasuke exclaimed as he released twin beams of light that wipe Berial off the face of the planet.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh!" Berial scream himself hoarse as the beam utterly obliterated him.**

***BOOM!* **

When the light finally die down Sasuke could see the nearly half the arena has been destroyed along with Berial.

****Normal-Forest of death****

With Berial's death the Colosseum including the destroyed parts of it has disappeared, the river that was once dried up had water flowing through them once more and the dead trees were restored back to life.

"Like I said before these things are powerful..." Sasuke trailed off as he looked as his scared gear.

"Taiyou look!" Issun said while pointing at the small red orb that's floating towards him.

**(NOT A DEVIL ARM)**

Slowly the red orb was absorb into Sasuke's body and in his hand, a dark purple handle Japanese katana appeared.

"That the **Ryujin Jakka (Flowing Blade-like Flame)! **Taiyou, that's the sword your mother use in the Great War!"

**(Bleach: Ryujin Jakka)**

"If that's true how the hell did Berial get his hands on it?" Taiyou asked with both Issun agreeing.

"Well I have to worry about that later. Right now, I have find my teammates and you two have some explaining to do once we get to the tower." Taiyou said reminding them what they promised.

He then pick up the blade and it disappeared along with his Sacred Gear.

**Meanwhile Shiranui was thinking _'Susanoo you bastard! You've gave Berial Ryuujin Jakka, didn't you!?_**

* * *

><p><strong>There a brand new story. I just got back from Fort Lenard Wood doing BCT. I have to redo my chapter five of Naruto: BOTN<strong>

**Flames fuck off for you will be ignored.**

**R & R **

**I'm out.**


End file.
